


The Snowflakes

by whenmysoulsings



Series: Cullen and Ihrá [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fade Kiss, Fade Tongue, Flirting, Kissing, Slow Burn, The Fade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:46:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenmysoulsings/pseuds/whenmysoulsings
Summary: On the road again.After the confusing dream Ihra had of her and Solas, she decides that it's time for distraction, and what's better than killing dark spawn...???





	The Snowflakes

It was early dawn as Ihrá closed the door to her cabin. She was excited. At last she could leave the paperwork behind and do what she did best, what she considered her part of all this.  
She tossed her bag over her shoulder and walked down the narrow path to the training ground, where the last preparations for her departure had just been made.  
  
People were already busy loading the wagons and getting the horses ready, when she arrived. Ihrá found Bull and Sera sitting on their horses, Bull on a huge cold-blooded horse, Cassandra and Blackwall far ahead of them, talking with reins in their hand. She saw Dorian leaning against a covered wagon, looking sleepy and sulky - he wasn't a morning person -  , but he smiled as their eyes met. There was Varric, sitting on a wagon, Bianca on his knees and a pointed tool in his hand, maybe fixing something, Ihrá couldn’t see it properly, but she knew that he was often busy with enhancing his lovely Bianca.  
  
Where's Solas, she thought, looked around and then discovered him, sitting on a horse, nearly at the end of the troop. He wore his travelling armor, made of sturdy cloth, leather and metal reinforcements in places that didn’t  restrict his movement too much when casting spells.  
  
She watched him for a while, realising too late that she was smiling like a fool. She bit her lower lip, shook her head slightly, and walked away to find her horse, but her smile remained.  By now she was more relaxed and calm about her feelings, as there was nothing  to justify or be ashamed of. She liked Solas and even though it was probably the worst time for a crush, why shouldn't she see where these feelings would lead her. This wouldn't have any bad effect on her duty. Yes, she had been a little confused and surprised lately, maybe she have had fever that night, but now she was fine and back on her track, and if this track was decorated with some sweet dreams or things like that...why not.  
  
At the front close to the gate, Commander Cullen was waiting, stroking the horse's neck. It was nervous, pawing with its hoofs and nickered when Ihrá came closer.  
  
"You're as excited as I am, right?", Ihrá said and put down her bag.  
"Is everything ready for departure, Commander?"  
"The soldiers are ready, the wagons are loaded and a squad of scouts had left some time ago."  
"Perfect, thank you!"  
  
Ihrá climbed on the horse, sat down in the saddle, and a boy handed her her bag, which she fastened to the saddle. She checked her quiver, the tight fit of her swords and bow, put on her gloves, and Commander Cullen handed her the reins.  
  
"Is there anything else you want to tell me before I leave, Commander?"  
  
Commander Cullen was looking at her, furrowed his brow and lay his hand on the back of his neck – a habit that came to light whenever he was searching for the right words to say. The horse neighed impatiently, and Ihrá leaned forward, stroking the mane, trying to reassure the horse.  
Commander Cullen cleared his throat.  
  
"Just ehm ..."  
"Mhm?"  
  
Her eyes met his concerned expression.   
"Good luck, Milady and be carful."  
  
She smiled encouragingly.  
  
“I’ll take care of all of them, Commander, I promise!”  
  
He sighed and finally gave the sign for departure.  
Slowly they began to move before the sun had risen completely. The wagons creaked, the horses' hooves clattered and everything mingled with the clank of moving armor.  
  
Commander Cullen stayed for a while and waited until the last soldier had left Haven.  
  
„Oh Maker“, he prayed in silence „Please, keep her save.“  
  
~ . ~  
  
They were on the road for a few weeks and just before Crestwood, where they wanted to take a longer break. Before leaving, Josephine and Leliana had advised that Ihrá could use the trip to get acquainted with Crestwood, just to capture the general mood there.  
  
Besides, she was looking forward to a bed, a wash tub, or just not having to sit in the saddle for a couple of days, even though she'd spent the day on the track in a wagon.   
  
The weather had battered them in the past few days. Some horses, including her mare, had injured themselves in rough terrain so that they should spare their joints without load. At Crestwood they wanted to know if it would be necessary to trade the horses. Therefore Ihrá was spending her day sitting rather comfortable in a wagon. But not on her own. To her delight she sat with Solas in one of the covered wagons, between the tents and bedrolls.  
  
She could hardly believe it, but the attraction between them seemed to grow day by day. Sometimes, accidentally or intentionally, they rode side by side for hours, talking and exchanging ideas. They were often awake in the morning ahead of the others and enjoyed the calm before the camp came to life again.  
Solas was known as very reluctant in his emotions and not very convivial, but in their conversations he laughed more, was interested, and asked for her opinion. Although Solas was eager to share his knowledge and his experiences, he never told much about himself even when she asked, his answers were vague. For others, there was some suspicion of having someone with secrets among them, but Ihrá was less worried. He was a Dalish, a magician, on the run. The world wasn‘t good to people like him; his distrust of them was more justifiable than that of others.  
  
"What are this stupid Rift-Closing-Magical-Green-Sparks in my hand for, when I can't cast even a _simple_ flame to...ehm...to light a damn candle!"  
  
Ihrá focused on her mark. By now she could master it better and, with the help of Solas, she was able to separate her feelings from the magic of the mark. However, she had little influence on it. Sometimes she could provoke little green sparks that looked nice but were not effective at anything.  
Solas chuckled  
  
„Just because there's magic inside of you doesn't give you the ability to _perform_ magic. There is a difference and even mages have to learn how to focus and use their power.“  
  
She snorted contemptuously and wanted to add something to it, but suddenly Solas took her hand in his, closed his eyes and concentrated.  
Still speechless from his touch, she saw how the tiny sparks grow larger and instead of whirling around, they were dancing in a special rhythm. Then the sparks formed small wings, they turned into beautiful butterflies, and her eyes widened with amazement as the butterflies became dainty snowflakes in the next moment.  
  
"It looks adorable, but it's just baublery."  
  
She turned to Solas as he said that.  
  
"The things you do without magic have more relevance and meaning for m..."  
  
He fell silent.   
Suddenly she was aware how close they were sitting to each other, almost shoulder to shoulder. She could see the reflection of the green sparks in his eyes and something that appealed her, teased her and made her shiver in delight.  
They had these moments before, when they lost each other in the eyes of the other until one of them seemed to wake up and break the spell.  
  
She almost waited for him to turn away, they would ignore the uncomfortable silence between them and continue as before ...  
Ihrá didn't want that anymore ...  
She leaned forward, slowly giving him one last chance to refuse her, but as he didn't make a move, that gave her the last push she needed. He closed his eyes and as their lips almost touched, as she could nearly feel the warmth of his lips, the wagon stopped.  
  
„There is Crestwood!“  
  
They flinched and Sols released her hand, jumped out of the wagon first without looking back.  
  
"In love stories, such situations end quite differently.",she murmured and sighed annoyed.   
After all, she wanted an answer and now she had one; he was apparently not as interested as she was.  
  
For the rest of the day she and Solas didn't cross each other's path. It wasn't even her intention. The duties as Herald commanded that she presented herself together with Cassandra, shake hands and if possible not attract attention in any negative way. People were suspicious of her, but she had learned to handle it and didn't take it personally.  
  
Still, she was in a bad mood as she walked down the long hallway to her bedroom late at night. They had been given an old mansion on the outskirts of the city, where a large part of them could sleep in the house or stable. In this hall were the room of her and her nearest companions. As she turned the corner, she glimpsed Solas, who was just disappearing behind his door.  
Actually, she wanted to talk to him and clarify the situation, apologise before too much time passed and things could get complicated. But her tiredness and bad mood triumphed, and so she just closed the door behind her to finally rest.  
  
  
 _\--- That‘s a matter of debate… Probably best discussed after you wake up! ---_  
  
  
Ihrá startled from her sleep. Her heart beat fast and it took her a moment to realise where she was: this was not her bed and she was not in Haven.  
What was that weird magic that could make such a dream, she thought. Everything had felt so real ... the snow under her feet, the cool air, the kiss ... so real ...  
Thinking about it she touched her lips and suddenly she jerked as the picture in her mind completed itself.  
  
She jumped out of her bed and stormed into the corridor, directly to Sola's door, she didn't think twice and opened it without knocking.  
Solas was standing in front of his window, hands behind his back, as if waiting for her. His calmness seemed like an affront, Ihrá couldn’t understand how he could just stand there motionless, seemingly impassive.  
Seconds passed in silence and felt like hours to her, yet there was a moment for her to sort her emotions and don't let her impulsiveness overpower her.  
  
"This wasn’t the first time you did that."   
  
Her voice was serious and calm, though it wasn’t easy for her do suppress the thunderstorm inside of her.  
  
"I remember that dream I’d some time ago ... I don’t have to go into detail, Solas...you remember it either, right...”  
"I ..."  
"No...let me speak out...," she sighed and Solas pressed his lips together.  
  
“It's not just the fact that you invaded and manipulated my dreams, my privacy...”  
  
She heard Solas inhale and avert her gaze, yet he didn’t interrupt her and she shook her head as she continued.  
  
“...it’s more than that...I’m angry...no, _frustrated_...it’s all about us...you can’t deny that there is something between us. Maybe I was naive to believe that you feel the same. In all those situations in which we'd been alone, there was always something in the air, like today in the wagon, I really thought I ... we ... and I was sure your rejection would be the answer I was waiting for; although not the one I'd hoped for, but at least an answer ... but then ... you hold me, kissed me ...? ”  
  
She made a pause to catch her breath. Her heart was still beating fast though her anger subsided and left her puzzled, unsatisfied and uncertain, like always when she dealt with her feelings about him.  
  
“I apologise”, she heard him finally saying, “the kiss was impulsive and ill considered. And I should not have encouraged it.”  
  
She could see in his face, that he seemed to fight with his own feelings but it was difficult to be sure about that.  
  
“Things have always been easier for me in the fade. I‘m not certain this is the best idea. It could lead to trouble...may be...if I could take a little time to think...there are … considerations...”  
  
„Could _lead_ to trouble… _considerations_ …by the Dread Wolf...?“  
  
His eyes widened as she approached him suddenly, stopping only a hand's breadth from him.  
  
„You made out with me in the woods, left me totally confused, this whole journey long you flirted with me until today and rejected me. Minutes ago I admit that I’ve got feeling for you, kissed you and you rejected me again, just to stop me with another kiss by you...and now you want time to overthink it...another rejection?  
 _Trouble_ , Solas, trouble is already here in front of you. Consider that.“

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading.  
> I'm really trying to write more often and to be more present on tumblr, twitter...


End file.
